SWAC SONG ONESHOTS!
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Song-fic to  the SWAC CD! PLEASE r&r! Formerly Sure Feels Like Love!
1. Sure Feels Like Love

HAPPY HOWLIDAYS! AND HAPPY HOWLOWEEN!(SO not typos.)Okay, I have Sure Feels Like Love by Tiffany Thornton playing on my ipod, the lyrics(in case i forget them), and I'm just going with whatever i think of.. I hope you guys like it!

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Like a sunset on a hot summer night**_  
_**Like makin' up after our first big fight**_

Chad sighed in desperation, as he called his girlfriend(Or ex... He wasn't too sure if they were together at the moment, or **not**.) of 2 years for the _twentieth_ time that day.

"Of course! Her voice-mail comes on!" He grumbles to himself, as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on.

_"Hey, you've reached Sonny Monroe here," _In the background he could hear him and Zora yell _"Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend! Yeah! That's right! So all guys calling her better just hang up! Right now! Or else they will face they wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper AND Zora Lancaster!" _He smiled slightly. Him and Zora had become close since her and Chase met(His younger brother. Who is two months older than Zora.). Then he heard Sonny's angelic laugh, and frowned. _"You know what to do! I have to go now, I have a date! Bye!"_

Chad sighed and checked his watch, _7:00_. "Sonny, please! Just answer the dang phone so I can-"

"So you can _what_ Chad?" He heard her voice behind him. It sounded weak, and hurt. Like she was about to cry. "So you can _flirt_ with **_another_** girl?"

He turned around and saw her face. Her eyes were watery, like she was about to cry(Which, in reality, it was HIM that was trying not to cry... In joy that she was actually speaking to him.). "No! Sonny, you were THERE! You saw her! I didn't _flirt_ with that _**bottle blond**_! She flirted with me! And the paparazzi manipulated those photos!" He said, desperation dripping from every word. By now he was right in front of her reaching for her hands. "I would NEVER. EVER. EVER cheat on you."

She looked up at him.

**_Wind swept hair when the moons just right_**  
**_Ooh, you're a perfect sight_**

His hair was sweeping in front of his eyes like it used to. And the moon was reflecting off of his eyes like it had when they were on their '_second first date_'.

She sighed and looked up at him. His face, and eyes, were dead serious, and, yet they had a little desperation. She had to think for a minute. He seemed sincere. So, she smiled, and said, "If i take you back, you have to PROMISE not to break my heart. Ever."

His face brightened, and he looked into her big brown eyes. "I promise to NEVER. EVER. EVER. break your heart or leave you. Ever. Again."

She smiled up at him and jumped into his arms.

**_Come on, baby, let me take that wheel_**  
**_I'm ready to show you how I feel_**  
**_If what I'm dreamin' might be real_**

_"Sonny, wh-what I'm trying t-to say.. uh.. i-is, that I-I, uh..."_

_"You what Chad?" Sonny asked, concerned that he might be breaking up with her, again._

_Chad sighed, and looked into her eyes as he held both of her hands in his._

_"I.. I love you." Chad said, eyes closed, holding her hands, along with his breath, as Sonny smiled.  
_

**_Then I don't wanna waste time_**  
**_I just wanna make you mine_**

_"I love you too." Said Sonny, as Chad smiled. "Do you know how long I've wanted to **say**, and hear, those words?"_

_Chad chucked. "Do you know how long **I've** wanted to say them to you?"  
_

_Sonny smiled up at him and gently kissed him._

**_Sure feels like love_**  
**_Sure feels like the right thing baby_**  
**_Ain't got no 'if's', no 'ands', no 'doubts', no 'maybes'_**

Sonny woke up with a smile on her face. _Today is the day._

Sonny jumped out of bed, literally, and put on a pair of dark washed denim skinny jeans(Not Tawni Hart's Extreme Skinny Jeans, of course.), a cute fitted tee, and her favorite jacket(since it was chilly out), skipped breakfast, and sped to the studios in less than an hour.

* * *

"Hey, M'Lady! How'd you sleep?"

Sonny just smiled and simply said, "Great. You?"

Chad blushed. "Great. Uh, Can you meet me in my dressing room, around, like... 8:00?"

**_Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes_**

Sonny already knew what he was going to say.

"Sure." She nodded, kissed his cheek,and watched some of the Mack Falls' rehearsals, before she had to go to her own rehearsals.

* * *

When they entered Chad's dressing room, he locked the door, so no one(Mostly Portlyn) wouldn't interrupt them.(She has a tendency to do that.)

Chad sighed and motioned for her to sit on his couch. He kneeled in front of her and held one of her hands.

"Sonny, I um... We have been going out for a year now, and I-I have something very important to tell you, something that I've never told any girl in my life. So, uh, here it goes," He gulped, looked into her eyes, and said, "I-I love you."

**_I had the answer before you said goodnight, love_**

**_Sure feels like love tonight_**

She gasped(She didn't think she would be so happy.), but smiled nonetheless, and said "I love you too!"

And with that, Chad sealed the deal with a sweet kiss.

**_You're oh so sweet, just my luck_**  
**_Like an extra marshmallow in my cocoa cup  
Oh no, I can never get enough_**

Sonny smiled up at her boyfriend, as he pulled out her chair for her.

They were at his house(and, yes, he still lived with his parents. What? He turns 20 in two weeks, and next week is when he moves out.), having a romantic Three year anniversary dinner.

After the main course, and dessert(Hot Chocolate, of course. Her favorite.), he lead her to the back-yard. In which he had decorated with twinkling lights(Because they were her favorite. She did not like when they don't twinkle. She thinks that if they twinkle, it looks more romantic, MAGICAL, and they remind her of they night sky.) and rose petals, and had a gazebo built, also decorated with twinkling lights, but, instead of rose petals, he used her favorite kind of flowers, Sun-flowers. He turned on a slow(Yet romantic.) tune, and pulled her in to dance.

After the song ended, he pulled her in close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and as he did so, she giggled.

He looked at his watch, and lead her out onto the yard, not underneath the gazebo, and told her too look up.

She gasped, and read the fire works.

_Sonny Monroe, Will you PLEASE just marry Chad Dylan Cooper already?_

_Love, Tawni Hart._

When Chad saw the_ 'Love, Tawni Hart'_ thing, he shook his head. _Typical Tawni._

Sonny turned to her boyfriend(And if all goes well in the next couple minutes, Fiance.), who was now currently on one knee, and smiled.

"Sonny Monroe, I want to be your King, your Knight in shinning armor, your Husband, well, pretty much your everything.." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the most magnificent ring ever. "So, Sonny Monroe, Will you, pretty please, with all of my love on top, marry me?" He looked up at her hopefully.

**_I wonder if you realise  
Don't need a crown to be my King_**  
**_You're already my everything_**

And she looked at him, her eyes shinning, and nodded, almost too happy to speak. "Yes! I will!"

And, luckily, he opened his arms just in time, cause she jumped into them.

* * *

"You do know that

**_The words I write and the songs I sing_**,  
**_The lullaby here inside,_**" She pointed to her heart,**_  
_**"**_The melody I can't deny_**, is all inspired by you, right Chad?" Sonny asked her fiance, out of the blue, as they were sitting on a park bench, his arm around her shoulder and her head on one of his.

Chad smiled. "Not really, I knew that a lot of them were, though." Sonny smiled, nodded, and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

* * *

**_My whole worlds turnin' upside down_**  
**_Standin' still on a Merry-go-round_**

Chad couldn't help but see anyone else. Except her.(There had always been that little exception.)

She was walking down the aisle, a huge smile on her face, and Tawni, Lucy, and Zora, all behind her in matching sapphire blue dresses(She picked that color because she said it reminded her of his eyes.).

"Woah." He could hear Nico and Chase(His younger brother, who was 15, Zora's age, and currently dating her. And not-to-mention first best man.) say in unison.

_'Woah' is not even close boys. Incredible, Wonderful, Breath-Taking, Beautiful, Magnificent, and even Magical couldn't even describe all of her._

**_

* * *

_**

As the happy couple walked to the dance floor to share their first dance(As Man and Wife.), Sonny had smiled when she heard who and what song was on.

Chad smiled, taking in all of her beauty. "You know, I only picked this song because, not only do I know you love it, or because it was written for us, but because it has always kinda reminded me of us."

Sonny shook her head(In an 'I didn't know that' kinda way.),wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on him, inhaling his wonderful scent(He had always smelled this good, even back when they were 16. 4 years ago.).

**_Sure feels like love_**  
**_Sure feels like the right thing baby_**  
**_Ain't got no 'if's', no 'ands', no 'doubts', no 'maybes'_**  
**_Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes_**  
**_And I had the answer before you said goodnight, love_**

**_It sure feels like love tonight_**  
**_It sure feels like love_**

* * *

Haha, soooooo...What did'jya think?

I hope you guys thought that it was good!(Because it was a different writing style for me. Hence all of the parentheses, **bold**-ing, _italic_-izing, underline-ing, and stuff. But, i kinda liked trying something new.)

Oh! And another thing(Or four!), Sonny's opinion(on the twinkling lights and hot chocolate) are sorta my opinions.

And another thing, to all 'ALL MINE' fans, has anyone voted on my polls? I can't update 'ALL MINE' till i get voters!

And lastly, This IS NOT GOING TO BE A MORE-THAN-A-ONE-SHOT!(Since I have a tendency to turn all of my one-shots into a more-than-a-one-shot, i thought that I would let yall know!)

I worked SUPER HARD on this, so, can you guys PLEASE, FOR SONNY'S SAKE, review!

IaGb!


	2. Not a chapter! PLZ read anyways!

So, this isn't a 2nd chapter, but i wanted to reply to the first couple reviewers. And i wanted to say that this isn't my Halloween one-shot, ut was just the subsitute in case i don't finish the REAL one-shot in time.

First off, to XxSmashingPandasxX, Thank you! And i just _HAD_ to put a little bit of Tawni in there.(She is tied for my 2nd fav character with Zora.)

Second, Demi909lovato, Thank you!

Third, southernchristiangirl, thank you, and I love that song too!

Fourth, Skitz4Skittles, thank you! And, i tried to make it.

Fifth, Okay, so, NotasConceited, Thank you for the compliment. I honestly really appreciate it :) And for pointing out that i sounded conceited, so I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to sound like that, I was just really excited, because I spent alotta time on this and was kinda proud that it wasn't cruddy like all of my other stories. And, i'm going to re-write that part, because, yes, i do sound conceited. And i didn't mean too. So, i'm sorry NotasConceited. I swear i didn't mean to sound that way.

Thanks for reading this, and once again, i didn't know that i sounded that way.

IMaGUMMYbear!

NotasConeited, i hope you don't think im really like that. :)

Oh, and I might make this a collection of one-shots, that aren't connected, and make them song-fics to most of the songs on the SWAC album.


	3. How We Do This!

_**So, this is dedicated to someone, and I decided that I'm going to make this a collection of one-shots, not connected[unless i say otherwise], and they are all going to be song-fics to the songs on the swac album. I might not do ALL of the songs, but i know i'll be doing, How We Do This[the one you're reading], Sure Feels Like Love[the chapter before this], Come Down With Love, and I might do What To Do, Hanging, and Kiss Me. I don't know though. **_

_**DEDICATION: Emily, this is dedicated to you because you guessed where **_I_** got 'Man Tooth' from first! And, i'm pretty sure you're an awesome person, so.. PM me if you'd like! Please enjoy!  
**_

_**Oh, and I just wanted to let Sonny With A Chance know, that I did not get it from TSLOD. I was watching WOWP when I wrote that one-shot. Sorry!  
**_

I don't own anything! Read, and enjoy!

* * *

Chad's P.O.V.!

I was walking down the '_So Random!_' hallways, looking for a certain 'ball of sunshine', when Nico and Grady stopped me.

"Chip? Why do _you_ keep coming here?" Asked Grady.

"I don't have to-"

"Because he wants to see Sonny, G." Nico smirked.

"I do not have a crush on Sonny! Geez!" I screamed. Then, my eyes widened, cause I realized what I just said.

"We never said that you _did_." He smirked again. Gah! I don't even smirk _this_ much!... Okay, maybe I do, But that's only because I'm CDC.

Him and Grady looked at each other and started chanting, "Chip and Sonny, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-"

"Shut it, you two!" They didn't stop.

They just kept going! "S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE! Second comes-"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" I screamed. They looked taken aback.

"Geez, Chip! You got it baaad!"**(Who ever guesses who said that[and get's it right],and the last two bolded sentences in this story, will get one of my next one-shots dedicated to them! Start guessing!)**

I grumbled and walked away. But, in the distance i could still hear: "Third comes a baby in a baby caridge!"

_Stupid Randoms...Except Sonny. She's too cute to be a Stupid Random... She's a Stupid Cute Random..._

"...You don't like me?"

I turned around and saw Sonny. She was looking down, and I could tell that she was about to cry. "Y-Yes..N-no.. I-I don't know, Sonny. I-It's just that, my heart's been broken before, and if it's you that's breaking it.. I don't know what I'd do.."

"Well, if you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna fell another thing, Chad?" She looked up after she said this. Her eyes were watery. "I know how the pain feels, I've had my heart broken before, twice actually. And let me tell you something, it hurts. And I know that. But, time helps heal all wounds. You'll never know, if you never try."

"Look, Sonny, I just don't think that I can bare losing you if it doesn't work out. I just can't** not** see you every day. You're the one that **makes** my day." At this she smiled slightly.

"Well Chad, when you're ready, I'll be waiting. Just say when, and I'll be there. But for now, I'll be in my dressing room if you need me." One tear fell. "Not that you ever will..." She mumbled.

I was taken aback when she came up to me, and kissed me. She let her lips linger there, until I realized what she was doing. She pulled away.

She turned and started walking away.

I looked at her walking(more like running) away with a frown on my face.

_I'm so sorry Sonny, I just can't right now..._

* * *

"Hey, Chad! Guess what!" I slightly smiled at the voice I knew all to well. "C'mon! Guess already!"

I turned around and I saw a blond girl, with the same blue eyes as me. "Sapphire! What are you doing here?" I asked my 12-year-old little sister.

"Mommy didn't tell you I was coming? Oh, that's a shame. Cause if she did, she would've warned you, to tell me not to tell Sonny Monroe, from '_So Random!_', that you LOVE her!" My eyes widened.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed.

She giggled. "I-I.. Did-didn't do-o any-anyyy... any-th-thinngg! Haha!" She chocked out in between breaths(and laughter). I glared at her. "Chill out, Chaddykins! I didn't tell her anything! Except that I _LOVE_ her show, and I make you watch it all the time!" She smiled. "And I got her auto-graph! Look how she signed it!"

I grabbed the picture of Sonny out of my little sister's hands.

_To Sapphire(CDC's Little Sister),_

_Thank you for all of the support! I really appreciate it! I love all of my fans, especially you!_

_And, I didn't know Chad had a little sister.. You should stop by my dressing room later! And, you can spend the day with me and my cast, you know, if you want to that is!_

_Love Always,_

_Sonny Monroe_

_P.S: PLEASE tell Chad I said I'm sorry for what I said earlier.  
_

"Cool, Sapph. Hey, what time are you planning on going over there?"

"Umm, i dunno... Whenever you can would be good."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"So, you can sing to her." She said simply. "Preferably How We Do This."

I smiled at her. "You know, for a 12 year-old,-"

"Ahem, 12 AND THREE QUARTERS! I'm turning 13 next week! Duh!"

"you're pretty smart!"

"Thank you! All I heard was: You are pretty and Smart!" With that, she skipped off, to who knows where. _She is SO my little sister!_

* * *

"Okay, so, all you have to do is:Go in there. Tell her to sit down. Then, pull out your guitar and sing to her. Then, live happily ever after with your 'Sonny Bunny' and I get to meet Wesley! Are we clear?"

I smiled sympathetically. "Wesley's got a girlfriend, Zora, from 'SO RANDOM!', Sapph. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, so? I just want an auto-graph for Scarlett. Duh! I don't like him that way! EW! He plays you, as 'Mini Mack'! That'd be just, ugh, disgusting!"

I chuckled. "Okay, can you hand me my blue guitar?"

"Sure. Now, GO!" She screamed and pushed me out of the door.

* * *

**At Sonny's dressing room**

**Still CDC's P O V**

I knocked on Sonny's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Chad, can you please let me in? It's kinda important!"

I heard noises, a vent door open and shut, then Sonny walking to the door. "Hey Chad, you wanna come in?" She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, can I shut the door? I don't want anybody else to hear.." She nodded. "I'm going to sing a song for you. Okay? Just don't tell anybody, or talk, until I'm through, Kay?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

I started strumming my guitar.

_I'm used to being on my own_  
_my heart shut down_  
_if I don't go there_  
_I won't get hurt_  
_but then a pretty girl said_  
_if you're never ever get hurt again_  
_are you ever gonna feel another thing, my friend_  
_and I like, the way, she talks_

Sonny laughed when she heard 'if you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing'._  
_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around_  
_and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_  
_so how do we do this_  
_cause I believe you're worth it_  
_how do we do this_  
_and what's it take_  
_and is it gonna break me down_  
_I found, that nothing can't come from nothing_  
_so you better come round, I'm down_  
_how do we do this_

By now, she had the biggest smile on her face that I've ever seen._  
_

_So tell me if you're ready_  
_cause things are getting heavy_  
_and I don't wanna fall apart_  
_cause spending time with you_  
_is all I wanna do_  
_you know it's scary, giving up your heart_  
_and you give give me that something_  
_been waiting so long_  
_and i make you smile_  
_that's why I wrote this song_

She smiled even bigger and laughed._  
_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world_  
_around_  
_and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_  
_so how do we do this_  
_cause I believe you're worth it_  
_how do we do this_  
_and what's it take_  
_and is it gonna break me down_  
_I found, that nothing can't come from nothing_  
_so you better come round, I'm down_  
_how do we do this_

_I'll risk it_  
_one kiss is_  
_all that it's takin'_  
_all shakin'_  
_heart breakin'_  
_I think you'll be worth the pain_

Her eyes softened and her smile became more shy.

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around_  
_and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_  
_so how do we do this_  
_cause I believe you're worth it_  
_how do we do this_  
_and what's it take_  
_and is it gonna bring me down_  
_I found, that nothing can come from nothing_  
_so you better come round, I'm down_  
_how do we do this?_

I put my guitar down and turned towards Sonny, who had a tear running down her face. I rushed to her and wiped it away with my thumb. "Aw, Sonny! No, no! Don't cry! I-I mph-"

She cut me off by kissing me!

When she pulled away, she smiled. "They're called 'Tears of Joy', Cooper."

I laughed. "So, Can you give me a chance to give US a chance?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

**"I told you so, Chaddykins!"**

**"Oh, you just ruined it!"(A/N: These two sentences and the 'Geez, Chip! You got it Baaad!', Start guessing!)  
**

Me and Sonny looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**So, Emily? Thoughts? Did'jya hate it? Like it? Love it?**

**Please tell me!**

**And to everyone else... PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

IMaGUMMYbear!


End file.
